Viva Las Joey
Viva Las Joey is episode seven in season four of Full House. It originally aired on November 2, 1990. Summary Because of an illness, the Aronson Chimps, who are scheduled to open for in Las Vegas, can't perform, so Joey's agent gets him booked to take the place of the Aronson Chimps. As Joey is packing, and everyone is preparing to go to Las Vegas with him, Jesse suggests that Joey call his mother, Mindy, to ask her to come to Las Vegas to see him. Joey mentions that Mindy has a job working as Goofy at Disney World, so Jesse asks Joey if he would like to invite his father, Colonel Gladstone, to see the show. When Michelle hears this news, she goes to tell her sisters, but confuses Wayne Newton with "Fig Newton", and this confirms her sisters' fears...that she is really mixed up, and not just a little...but a lot, in their words. Joey tells Jesse that he does not think Colonel Gladstone would be able to make it to the show because his parents got a divorce. That gives D.J. and Stephanie an idea: why not surprise Joey by secretly inviting the Colonel to the show? The family heads to Las Vegas after D.J. and Stephanie secretly leave a message on the Colonel's answering machine. In Joey's dressing room, Stephanie slips up and mentions that they had invited the Colonel to the show. Danny and Jesse explain that Joey had told them that ever since the Colonel and Joey's mother got divorced, Joey and the Colonel have not gotten along with each other. Joey is most definitely surprised when Colonel Gladstone shows up at his dressing room. They have a big argument, talking about all the things that the Colonel missed out on, from Joey's elf performance in the third grade Christmas play to him scoring the winning goal in the junior hockey tournament. When the Colonel disagrees about Joey's so-called "work" and thinks that he should have gone to like him, he walks out, leaving his son depressed, distraught, shocked, and speechless, all in more ways than one. Later, Joey does his performance (with a mention of his dad, and some added jokes about the military). After the show, and an apple juice toast, Colonel Gladstone shows up at the dressing room again. It turns out that he stayed and saw the show, and liked it, especially the jokes directed towards him. Joey and Colonel Gladstone have another talk, and this time, they work things out. It turns out the Colonel was indeed an inspiration for Joey's comedy work, and he even surprises his son with what he knows about comedy. He even ensures his son that he will work on the Popeye laugh. Trivia The episode title is a take on " ", a famous song by Elvis Presley, which is featured in the film of the same name. In the episode, the song is played as actual footage of Las Vegas is shown, as Joey is heading there. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring guest stars